Korath
Korath 1.png|Level 1 Korath 2..png|Level 2 Korath 3.png|Level 3 korath_4_ikk200.png|Level 4 Korath_5.png|Level 5 Korath L6.png|Level 6 General Information Korath, Moloch's favorite pet was on a rampage for Putty. Players were first able to capture him starting on March 22nd at 12 PST until March 26th 12 PST during the Monster Madness event. The event restarted on the 16th of August. http://forums.kixeye.com/showthread.php?t=248162. To obtain Korath, players would have to take over several Outpostsuntilthe progress bar at the bottom reaches 100% and a notification appears telling you that you have captured Korath (higher leveled outposts yields higher percentage, lower leveled outpost yields lower percentage. Trying to earn abilities will have reduced percentage upon each successful taking over, thus more outposts capturing are needed for it). Korath boasts hybrid stats in terms of both offense and defense; he is able to hit air monsters with his ability Breath of Fire, and hit multiple targets with Fists of Doom. However, Korath does not have stats that are higher than any of the other 3 champions' main stats (e.g. Gorgo has 250000 HP, but Korath has 179000. Drull has 9600 attack, but Korath has 7500 attack) . Abilities Unlike any other monster, Korath has 3 abilities: Burn This ability is similar to a Fang's Venom ability which is the ability to burn other monsters in battle, dealing damage over time for a long period even after Korath retreats.If Korath hits the first monster, or if the monster hits it first, the monster will be afflicted by its burn efffect, and only one monster (or champion) can be affected by this ability at any point of time until that monster dies (or run back into the bunker, in the case of bunkered monsters). The victims that are burnt by Korath will have a fire symbol over their heads to represent their burn. Breath of Fire Requires 200% completed Monster Madness Bar.(75% gaining speed) Korath must reach to level 4 before it can use this ability. This allows Korath to attack flying monsters with fireballs, similar to the ones Teratorns, Magma Tower and Sabnox shoot. Fireballs' damage are reduced by 75% compared to normal attacks and retains the Burn effect, therefore dealing lesser damage than it usually does. However, having this ability doesn't make Korath a ranged attacker; he will not attack ground monsters or buildings with fireballs. Fists of Doom Requires 300% completed Monster Madness Bar.(50% gaining speed) Korath must reach level 5 before it can use this ability. Allows Korath to hit the ground with his front feet, causing an earthquake that is similar to a Quake Tower, dealing different damage depending on the range. If the monster or building is closer to him, they take more damage than those buildings or monsters farther from him. However, this will not make Korath attack only by stomping. He will use Fists of Doom every fourth attack (Example: hit, hit, hit, Fists of Doom). The ability also allows traps to be spotted if the damage is within range. Feeding Korath's meals are based on monsters from Inferno. Bugs and Glitches *If Korath is in the middle of a Fists of Doom attack and the attack time ends, he will hover away from the yard to retreat, constantly quaking the ground. *If Korath uses Fists of Doom near an enemy Housing, all monsters in it that are within range of the quake can get killed in appearance even if the Housing does not fall. *Upon its release, Korath's Fists of Doom weren't able to loot resources from any building. (FIXED) *If your computer lags, do not retreat your Korath many times or your Korath will disappear for a day. *If Korath is near a destroyed silo and use Fists of Doom, it can still loot recources even though the storage silo is destroyed. (FIXED) *Everytime Korath gets freeze his Next Feeding In resets back to 23 hours. (FIXED) *Monsters in the housing will only appear to die, making this a mere graphical glitch. (FIXED) Trivia *At level 1 and 2, Korath moves like a slug. *A level 6 Korath with 3 bonus can destroy a few Dreadnaut Tribes, or about 80% of the entire Kozu Tribe yard on his own. (See proof of this here ) *It takes an estimated amount of 30,000,000 Magma (Level 1) or 101,100,000 Magma (Level 5) to level Korath to Level 6, making it even more expensive to feed than Gorgo by 15,697,500, even though it is constituted of Magma. *Korath at every level is able to kill Gorgo and Drull of his own level or lower in a one on one battle. Korath with Breath of Fire can kill every Fomor. This has been mathematically calculated and confirmed.(See korath defeating Drull and Gorgo,and would have defeted Fomor if it wasn't for Crabatrons and Tesla Tower here) *Korath's Burn ability can still make a champion retreat due to its Damage over Time effect. *A level 6 Korath by far takes the shortest time to heal from 0 health than any other champion, about 8h at max. *The quake effect from Korath's Fists of Doom have a light orange color, but it will change color depending on any buff it is being affected by (purple for Putty Rage, Green for Krallen's Loot Buff, Gold for Monster Dust, etc.). *When Korath uses his breath of fire ability he is still attacking/striking even if no buildings are in his range. When buildings are in his range he doesn´t damage them. *Even though Korath has his breath of fire ability he does not use it on buildings and he does not attack from far unlike D.A.V.E's rockets. Korath uses breath of fire only to attack flying monsters(Zafreeti , Teratorn , Fomor etc.) *Just like Gorgo and Fomor, Korath gets his armor at level 4. *Breath of Fire and Fist of Doom are referred to as "BoF" and "FoD". *Korath will stand on its two legs for a split second when releasing the Fist Of Doom. *Korath's description says he was born in the magma pits of Inferno,similar to the description of Spurtz. *Due to his description we can say that he was just some Magma that became alive,wich explains his burn ability. *Because of the notifications and the name of his event we can say that korath has the ability to cause a rampage and destroy outposts on his own. *Korath can be considered the strongest monster in the game, due to him being a champion monster,the only monster with 3 abilities,and having the power to defeat all the other champion monsters (including Krallen) in a fair one-on-one fight. *A level 5 and 6 Korath looks almost the same except its skin colour References - Kixeye's video on the release of Korath. - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3Zcc7s5NAA Korath damaging 80% of the Kozu Tribe (Alone). - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=um_C3X8_3n0 Attacking a base with a level 6 Korath. Attacking the Enemy Category:Champion Monsters Category:Inferno Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters Category:Limited Champions